Love's Bloodier Than Hell
by toddntan
Summary: Failed By Humanity, Lusting For Revenge, A Fallen Angel in Disguise - Salvatore Veins Thirst For the Sweetest Power of All: The Blood of the Heir of St. Jude- Patron Saint of Lost Souls.
1. Love's Bloodier Than Hell

Vampire Diaries| One Tree Hill| Supernatural

Triangles: Damon/Brooke/Lucas, Dean/Haley/Nathan, Rachel/Sam/Peyton

Disclaimer: I own shit. haha!

**Love's Bloodier Than Hell**

*******

_Swoosh, Swoosh…_

Devilish wings flapped above the cathedral's widowed peaks with the force of a hurricane. Harsh frequencies literally ruptured oak support beams at the treacherous demon's swift pace. Its unconscionable strength, sinful hunger left dagger-like splinters to shower down on the Holy Sanctuary in its wake. And under the devil bird's terror, the church transformed into an open grave. Meanwhile, angelic statutes murmured silent prayers for lost souls.

Perhaps for one tortured soul in particular…

"Please! Please!" The bald priest trembled from head to toe, voice riddled with fear. "I am a man of - PLEASE!"

Evil, pure unadulterated iniquity guided the haunting crow pass the columned pews towards the racing priest. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide from certain death. Darkness shrouded the fleeing human in a maze he couldn't escape. Yet, hard soles banged against the linoleum flooring in a last ditch effort for survival. Father Clarence's larger body zigzagged away from the raging predator.

_Swoosh, Swoosh…_

Sweat soaked through his pores as his heart rate increased tenfold. Merciless beats pounded painfully against his ribcage like an iron sledge hammer crafting a blade. Each heartbeat rendered him without energy, faith slipping between his grasp. All the Holy man could think to do was prolong his life in one of three confessionals. Mature eyes focused on the curtained confessional boxes and Father Clarence bolted towards the small cutaway.

"This is a sin! An act of evil!" Desperate breaths spilled from the victim's mouth. "To do this is to ask for eternal damnation! You shall never reach Heaven."

_Ridiculous. _Damon Salvatore knew nothing of Heaven or Hell like his maker before him. However, the vampire was extremely annoyed with his victim. First begging – a terrible attribute of lesser beings - and now hiding. For weeks, he'd been feasting off livestock until he almost made himself sick. It had been too risky to taste human blood after his killing spree in North Dakota three weeks ago but now the coast was clear to indulge once more.

Unfortunately, _this _human just refused to sit still and accept his fate.

The wicked fowl unleashed sharp talons in utter irritation. Father Clarence reached the confessional almost one millisecond before Damon could pounce. Grabbing the ragged curtain, wrinkled hands yanked the hidden space into view. Speeding up the flap of his wings, the predator swooped in for the ominous tackle just as the father jumped into the small room.

"Thank _GOD_!"

The old priest pulled the cloth over the opening. He'd escaped the wild animal before it could attack him. Relief washed over his body and he stumbled back towards the wall. Fumbling fingers hit his forehead then crossed over his chest in a silent prayer of thanks. There was barely any sound but his haggard breath until -POW!

His back collided with a muscular arrangement of arms and a burling chest. Fear quickened the priest's step and he swung on his left foot. His entire body whipped around to face whoever was in the box with him. Upon coming face to face, the Father Clarence met with bone chilling sapphire irises. There was no light to see the males face, but his eyes were stronger than burning embers.

Blue gazes penetrated the priest's soul and shocked him into submission.

"Forgive me father…" Airy yet deep tenor filled the confessional. "For I am about to sin," _Grrr_, growls slipped from Damon's cool tongue as his fangs retracted. Humor bubbled from his deep tone, "See, I'm about to suck you dry and probably enjoy every single second of it. Is there penance for that?"

"I, I, I-I-I_ya_, I…"

Father Clarence could barely spit out the words before Damon's massive right hand swung out towards him. Long finger smacked hard against his neck and wrapped around his throat. With little to no physical strength, the Vampire cut off the pathway to his windpipe. The Father kicked out his legs at the vampire frantically. Large arms swung at the handsome demon's face and arms to no avail.

_Slap, Slap_, heavy fist smacked into the Vampires tightening arms. The blood sucker watched as the whites of his eyes began to bulge from the sockets. Watery substance slipped from the grey lashes down his cheeks. The sight was horribly sickening and would force anyone to have mercy - anyone except a Salvatore. Instead, Damon crushed his neck slowly, feeling veins coursing wildly against his palm.

Maybe, just maybe he should allow _this _Priest to live if he could endure such torture without bargaining like most of his victims.

"UGH! ARGH! St_tttt_op!" The priest gasped loudly, "Ahhh!" _I'll do anything. _

Anything? Now, that was fucking hilarious to say the least. A Holy man bargaining for his life was simply astonishing. Would he turn his back on his _GOD_? His beliefs? What a waste! It was as if Damon lost all respect for him the moment the thought slipped into his head. Human, such immoral yet judgmental beings. He truly hated them all for their percussion of his kind thought his brother was the exact opposite.

"Anything?"

A nod and a whimper.

It was sort of fun playing with those delicious little humans.

"I want you to…" Wicked eyes narrowed, "Die."

"Argh_NOOO_!" His scream died on his lips as Damon pounced on the poor man. Sharp teeth stabbed into his neck without conscious. Salted knives might have been punching into flesh with the agony that rippled thought the man's body. All of his muscles hardened before exploding into twitches. "Oooh_GOD_!"

Damon's left land wrapped around the man's mouth to destroy any remaining sound that might seep from his strangled throat. Liquid spilled into his mouth like a tidal wave. Narrowed lips suctioned to the bloody neck and pulled the blood from the wholes. Gallons seemed to spill over his face and onto his favorite black leather jacket. Not that he cared when the priest's blood was going undesirably cold.

It wasn't enough.

The famished vampire sucked harder to quench his thirst. Soon all movements ceased from the father and Damon could feel his stomach rumble. One more person would suffice but who the hell would be out of their beds at 3:30 AM in some shitty hick town like Tree Hill, North Carolina? Who the hell would be wake to open their door and invite him into their house at 3:30 in this shit-hole?

_Should have drunk one of those CW skanks when I had the chance._

Damon tossed the priest on the floor warily. The old man's body slumped against the small seat in the confessional and his heels slipped out of the curtain. Furrowed brows crinkled at the dead man rather hopeless. Now, he would have to wait another couple of hours to eat because this priest had died _way_ too quickly.

Great, just frickin' great!

"**Hello!? Anyone here**?"

A loud rasp rang throughout the church and tickled the vampire's side. Another glorious meal to devour; perhaps his today would be even more marvelous than he'd planned. It was a female voice - Sultry and Smokey. He could her smell honey and spicy kiwi scent boiling from hot blood. The Vampire was certain she would taste more appetizing than any other meal he'd eaten in the past couple of centuries.

She was something he would want to drain slowly and savoir every drop. An incessant need to have this girl's blood made his hunger level rise until he was incensed. Looking down at the priest, he realized that the corpses feel were still hanging out in the aisle. Quickly, Damon dragged the body inward and crumbled the corpse's feet together. The undead male kicked the corpse into an odd crouching shape.

Sticking his arm out from the confessional, he waved her towards his box. "Come here, my child."

_This is going to be too easy_.

He expected her to actually come to his box but instead the girl seemed to slide into the opposite side. Damon's nose twitched and he could smell the resentment and anger oozing through her bones. _Hmm, perhaps this delectable treat should be approached differently. _After all, what fun would it be to kill her without having a little fun first?

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

Damon took a seat next to his first victim in order to hear the second one. A grin playing at his mouth, sparkling irises stared through the black sliding screen. "What is it my child?" Ha-ha, _my_ as in _my breakfast_, he snickered candidly. "What troubles such a young, tantalizing soul?"

The female seemed to ignore the teasing tone of his voice, "I've been having really bad, bad thoughts, Father."

"Really?" Now this peaked his interest. Pale hands rose to his mouth and wiped away some of Father Clarence's blood. "What could you have possibly thought that was so-" He smirked even as she mocked her, "Bad - bad."

"Well," The girl bristled inside to the confessional pretty loudly. Anger and rage burst from her in a rasping exclamation, "I thought about murdering my slut of a best friend by ripping her huge lollipop head off and using it to hammer by squinty man-whore of an ex into _Puc_as ashes."

Damon fought the laughter building in his chest at the crazed females angry. She could possibly be sicker than him – no, not really- but her murderous exclamations were… _oh so enticing_. Something about her attitude struck him as magnetic and stimulated other portions of his anatomy besides his belly.._. Oh, this one might be worth a slow death after all._

"…And," She continued in frustration, "I every time I see them I just wanna stab that slutty whor-um" she fumbled to correct herself. "Sorry, father I mean that slore and 'mope hair having' Scott jerk, I wanna just gut them like they did me when they cheated. Half the time I just want Lucas and Peyton both dead."

_Vindictive little bitch._

"Well, you've come to the right place." Tough hands weaved through his flaring frayed tresses. This time he couldn't help the hearty chuckle that irrupted. Finally there was something and someone interesting in this country town. "Ha-ha, I have a guarantee from the highest powers that your prayers will be answered."

A lot like McDonald's, he enjoyed HAPPY MEALS.

And this delicious entree wouldn't be just perfect to drain until they were dead.

There was silence but Damon could feel her heart rate increasing. THUMP, THUMP, THUM-THUMP! She was getting frightened by his suggestion. So frightened that her thoughts hit him rapidly: _Dead- no, I can't be responsible for that! That's not what I mean, well it is but no. B. Davis, what the hell did you do? Holy shit, I was just venting! And what sort of priest doesn't find this troubling? _THUMP, THUMP, THUM-THUMP!

Now this little game would be fun if nothing else.

Tonight, he just might let her live.

"Who the hell are you?"

Cavernous and rumbling, "Ha-ha, wouldn't you like to know." Another laugh filled the confessional, "B. Davis."

He knew her name…?

Chill bumps filled her body but the brunette refused to back down to whoever this creep was. Knew she was Brooke Davis, she was infamous around town as the resident Cheer Captain and IT GIRL but what if he was some serial killer. The girl thrust out her arms towards the curtain and swung open the exit. Cool air hit thin little hairs on her arms as the brunette popped out of the confessional. Without fear, she raced over to the priest station and pulled the curtain open.

_Swoosh, Swoosh…_

Sudden wings flung in her face before a bird like figure zoomed past. Sheer force knocked the brunette back on her tiny feet. Pew catching her back, Brooke's ass slammed down on the wooden pews arm rest. Delicate hands rose up to her face and she screamed as loudly as possible. Piercing shrieking echoed off the church walls and she couldn't breathe.

"AH! Oh my _GOD_!"

It took mere seconds for her stomach to turn rancid. Removing her hands from her eyes, she was welcomed to a grotesque sight. Crimson fluid covered the dark floor like a jet-black sea. And in the mist of the blood was a corpse folded together like a letter. Chunks of his neck lay near the bloody mass of liquid. _Only an animal could do that, right? _

Food pushed up from her stomach into her esophagus. Reflexively, the brunette tossed long stands forward and began to regurgitate bile. "Ugh," Brooke wiped her mouth before reaching into the jean skirt pocket. Quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Help, a man has been slaughtered."

***

"How is she?"

For the past forty-eight hours Haley James had been bombarded with the same questions from strangers. Every student in Tree Hill wanted to know how her best friend, Brooke Davis, was reacting or not reacting to finding the town Priest slaughtered. Rumor had it she hadn't spoken to anyone and it was up to the strawberry blonde tutor to speak for her BFF.

Seated in at the mall's food court, Haley waited for her friend to show up after missing two days of school. Not that Brooke agreed to show up, but Haley figured she could at least try. The mall was busy and filled with nosey shoppers. They swung shopping bags back and forth and ushered their children away from toy stores. Honey hued eyes focused on the display windows and clothing that would undoubtedly cheer up her best friend.

In fact, she was so engrossed that she was caught off guard at Lucas Scott's question.

"Hales, I said: how is she?" the blonde boy's blue pupils stared down at his childhood friend. They'd always told each other everything since they were little but since Lucas cheated with Peyton, Haley had been extremely distant. "I mean, I called her house but her parents won't answer and-"

"They're out of town." Haley glared up at him, glasses slipping to the bridge of her nose. "You might know that if you were not chasing Peyton like the last-"

"Hales, stop okay!" His hands lifted to halt her.

Shaking his head, blonde tangles flopped. Believe it or not, he genuinely gave a rat's ass about Brooke Davis. Even though he and Peyton had a deeper connection, he couldn't deny to his heart that he couldn't go on living without knowing she was okay. "Hales, I know what I did to her was wrong, but I never meant to hurt her."

Eyes rolled at his statement as they always did, "You know Luke," The tutor pushed her JLO frames up to get a good look at him. "You should have that line patented because you use it all the time while steadily hurting people. Do you put the MORON in oxymoron or what?"

She hated him more than Brooke did, he assumed.

"I still care about her."

"Don't," Blonde hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned away from him. "You are dating the same girl you cheated on her with. Her BEST FRIEND, so I suggest you crawl back into your own little hole and hide like the coward you are."

"Hales-"

"LUKE! HALEY!"

_Speak of the devil_, a massive bundle of blonde curls ran over to the twosome. Her smile was slighted once she saw Haley's scowl. It hurt to know that in the process of gaining a boyfriend she lost two of her best friends: Brooke and Haley. They had been the three Amigos until she couldn't tame her love or what everyone with a brain called lust, for Lucas.

Still, she was worried for Brooke.

"How is she, Hales?"

"None of your business!"

Peyton cut her eyes at Lucas whom stared silently at the floor. Green eyes focused on the seat blonde as her pants pocket began to vibrate. BZZZ… It was loud and tickled Haley's thigh repeatedly. Lucas and Peyton leaned closer to the tutor as she pulled her phone from her pockets. They all knew what it said TEXT MESSAGE FROM TIGGER!

Haley opened the message in a hurry.

_Cm 2 my house, dnt b follow'd _

* * *

**Read and Review, tell me if you like my first crossover! Muhahaha! and what you wanna see next!**


	2. Demons Are Prey

_~* Entregada Mi Gemella Carina*~… _The Dido to My Stan! **:D**

**Not very long but I promised an update**

**--x--**

**I. **

**Demons Are Prey?**

*******

"I'm _gonna_ slaughter you!"

Chanel boots hightailed it down the rickety dark roads of Elm Street. Steel heels slammed ungraciously into crystalline gravel, consuming the sky with grey dust. Unwavering gust of soil mingled with the night's blinding black clouds in an attempt to blind the courageous female. Even Mother Nature seemed hell bent on halting her speedy pace. Poison Ivy and moss stretched onto the jagged road to form a blockade. Meanwhile, monstrous trees hovered over the sidewalks, their draping leaves shrouding Elm Street in darkness.

_Crunch, crunch…_Green eyes focused on the tall male racing towards the roadside trees. Blood painted his shoe print a size nine and the dripping liquid smell rank. The redhead's body almost gave out at the sickening stench, but she kept running. Harsh boots shifted from side to side and her gun pointed at the runner. Her pace was futile as the retreating figure disappeared in the forest of weeds. The redhead stopped at the exact sight that her prey disappeared. Her tiny nose inhaled the morose scent one more time.

_Sniff, _strong nostrils tingled, knowing the demon was still around, just simply invisible. Firm legs parted and moved from side to side. The tree tops dropped itchy vines on her neck. Grunting, the sexy female swatted the vine away with her left hand just as he right pulled a silver bullet .44 magnum pistols to her breasts. Mosquitoes and gnats buzzed around her sweaty palms and rested on the pistols neck.

"Planto somnium verus." _Make the Dreamer Real_ – she spoke the ancient Latin enchantment to enable his dream state. Husky yet high pitched, her voice was grating, "It's just you an me now you little dream chasing motherfucker! So either get your coward ass out here or I'll start burning up your precious little house of horrors."

It was enough to summon his anger.

The Demon body began to tremble, invisibility relinquishing in front of her.

"DIE!"

Knife like fingers jabbed at the redhead faster than she could have predicted. _Shwing, shwing! _Harsh metal aimed for the redheads face and she dodged back quickly. Chanel boots slipped in the gravelly road, feet kicking up as she faltered. Both arms went up to protect her face, the blades slicing her open. Red meat and clotting blood sprayed from her arm onto the Demon's face. Tears shot to her eyes simultaneous meeting with the pure evil in black pupils.

Pain shot through her arms and red libation exploded into the night. Air left her body as the initial shock took over. All she could think to do was fumble backwards more. With the Thunderous aching rippling from the injury to her heart, the female barely could get an utterance out. "URGH! Holy Shit! Now you're really going to pay!"

The Demon's humanized face creased with ugly scars from burns into a smile. His teeth were rotten and his intentions were to bite the life from her. Without warning he lunged onto her. POW! Their bodies slammed into each other harshly, the evil doer landing on the gorgeous hunter. Both figures went down into the dirt, following a puff of gravel, dirt and grass into the air. The demon clawed at her gun furiously. The pistol seemed to be jammed between the twosome and the hunter needed her arms to block.

Snickering, "Ha-ha, Have horrible nightmares, psychotic bitch!"

_Shwing, shwing! _Devilish blades tore her arms diagonally yet and still she blocked with them. The cuts were deep, but not enough to sever any artery. The Demon growled, "G_rrr_, First I'll torture you, maybe let you live, and then it's that little boy-toy and his brother-"

"Fuck you!" No one threatened her man.

Sharp elbow popped up from her guard faster than a speeding bullet. Suddenly, the bone slammed into the Demon's temple with ultimate force. POW! Noise literally exploded through the wooden road like a tidal wave. And Like an ocean current, his body flipped from the Crimson haired avenger. His body rolled, revealing a red and blue stripped sweater. Her fashionable gaze eyed the disgusting pattern before she scrambled on top of him.

"What the fuck did you say?" Both her knees jammed into either of his arms. Thus, his sharp fingers were pint to the ground. Yet, his legs kicked out helplessly and he wiggled furiously. Right and left, his entire body crumbled and the redhead sat on his chest. Blood dripped from her free arms onto his balding face. "You shouldn't have threatened my man 'cause I'm Rachel Gatina… BITCH!"

"I-"

Before he could utter a single word, the butt of her gun began slamming into his face. _POW! POW! POW! _Black blood like substance oozed from his nos. Rachel flipped the gun in her hand. Lifting her arms, she thrust the pistols neck down towards his left eyes ball. The exit chamber struck the demon's socket fast and furious. Shoots of blood bubbled up into the the while, the demon's screams echoed out into the night:

"OH FUCK! STOPPPPPP! ARGGGGGGH!"

Death-curdling screams shifted of the treetops and down the darkened road. Anyone with 100 miles could hear the devastating hollers. To hear a demon begging for mercy inspired the outrageous redhead. Rachel was even more incline to torture the devilish creature. Laughter spilled from the hunter just as his blood ran down his face, "Ha-ha-hah, you want me to stop."

"Ugh," inaudible moans. "Ugh, argh!"

"Okay!" Pressing the trigger… _BAM! _Gunpowder residue and a lifeless demon body. Giggling, she insisted, "Tell your friends in hell about me."

_Beep- BEEEEEP! _Bright lights and a car horn were introduced to the already morbid scene. The redhead looked up from her victim towards the searing headlights coming her way. It was dark, but Rachel could tell it was her boyfriend and his badass brother. Green eyes could even make out the brunette's floppy hair in the passenger seat and blonde's low-cut gelled hairstyle in the drivers seat. Rachel pulled herself from the ground as the twosome drove up to her.

The blonde's window was rolled midway. He stared at her arms, handsome face smirking, "See little brother, I told you Kitten was alright. Just taking care of business," He winked. "Right Gatina."

"Whatever, Dean." Rachel gave him a lighthearted eye roll before flouncing over to her boyfriend's side of the car.

Chiseled features furrowed with worry and the tall male opened his car door. _Click._ Old spice and rugged muscles encompassed the redhead in a hug. Her blood smear over his long sleeve shirt but the male didn't care. Instead, the handsome gentleman kissed his girlfriend's crown. "Ray, what the hell were you thinking doing this alone? I told you to wait for us."

"Sam." Rachel moved slightly from his hard chest. "I'm a big girl and I kick demons asses all day long."

"But…" He began a protest but it was his brother who interrupted. "Far be it for me to interrupt such a sweet moment, but in case you guys want prison time for Mr. Deaddy Cruger here, I suggest we get a move on. Besides, there have been rumors of a possible vampire attack in a little town called Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill?"

The brunette male tugged his girlfriend closer. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to Tree Hill and _her_. His brother nodded although equally as nervous. The last person he wanted to see was childhood friend and love, Haley James.

"Yep Sammy, Tree Hill."

* * *

***

* * *

**Killer Crows**. _Dead Priest_. **Murderous Confessionals**.

Such astonishing descriptions could only pertain to something truly ghastly, truly horrifying. Not only did Haley James think so but the entire town of Tree Hill seemed in agreement. In a measly two day stint, rumors circulated that a serial killer was possibly on the loose. Mothers were terrified and fathers were protective. Even sworn enemies were calling a truce. Gossipers couldn't contain their curiosity over the tragic events that left a holy man dead, a cheer captain traumatized, and the entire Ravens student body fascinated with Brooke Davis.

**Case and Point**: spectators eyed the two best friends walking down the crowded hallway. Students paused at their lockers eyeing the gorgeous brunette currently attached to the resident Tutor Girl. Boisterous chatter turned into calculated whispers and sighs of empathy. Losers she would usually scoff at rested against the blue painted lockers and made underhanded comments. Even the cheerleaders – her squad- attempted to deflect attention from her but couldn't keep prying eyes away.

Instead, her blonde co-captain forced more unwanted attention upon her:

"STOP STARING AT BROOKIE!" Bevin's ditzy voice echoed over student body. "SERIOUSLY, YOU PEOPLE ACT LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN A DEAD BODY BEFORE!"

Seriously, did she just say that? Apparently so, judging by the answers that seemed to spring from already antagonistic _Brooke Davis_ haters. They were the non-popular, the angry bullied turned bullies. Some laughed and other made off colored remarks. "_Bet she is the one who killed the priest, anyway_." The words were painful to endue and even harder to understand. Why did they hate her so fucking much?

"Shut up, Bevin!" Sexy Latina cheerleader, Theresa grabbed her best friend by the arm.

Bevin attempted to wiggle away, but the tanned prep yanked her away. Brooke's heart shaped face reddened and toned arms wrapped securely around her best friend's right arm. The tiny brunette buried her chin in the strawberry blonde's soft shoulder. "I know I told you this yesterday at my place, but you don't seem to believe me. I swear a crow did it, Hales."

"M_hmm_, I heard you the first time, tigger. I just don't think you should tell anyone else."

Honey hued irises shifted from the brunette to their lockers. Slowly, Haley guided her still guarded friend towards the blue metal containers. They were separated by one other locker, one which belonged to their former friend Peyton Sawyer. The tutor checked the surrounding to make sure the blonde betrayer was nowhere in sight. Tiny arms pulled away from the petite brunette currently pleading to be believed.

"But if it don't tell anyone-"

"Tigger," Haley cut her off without realizing. Hazel eyes lowered as her friend continued. "Stay right here by your locker where I can see you while I get my books, okay?"

Was she really being treated like a child?

He question was answered once the tutor wondered over to her own locker. Both eyes were set on keeping the brunette in close contact. Brooke couldn't help the roll of her eyes as she rested against her locker. Her back propped against the steel blue metal and coolness touched her naked flesh where her uniform shirt ended. The blue and white Raven's cheer outfit seemed shorter this year than the last. Her belly button ring was exposed and for the first time in her life, Brooke felt too revealed.

Knowing that at anytime she could be attacked by some stranger…

Chills went up and down her spine. As if reading her fear, the familiar voice harkened. _"Cheerleader, cheerleader." _So teasing, so smooth and deep…iciness stung her eardrum. _"I should have known. I always wanted to snack on a cheerleader."_

It was him.

"Leave me hell alone." Mutters slipped from under her breath whilst ember eyes searched her peers. "Why are you stalking me? In my head?" Confusion washed over her mind. Brooke began to unravel mentally. "And who-who are you?"

"_I could tell you know, but that would spoil the fun. And I want to play with you my little pet. You deserve a slow death."_

"But…" The word started to spin and fear grasped her throat. Air ceased to enter her body anymore. Gasping, the brunette felt her temperature rising. Feverish heat lit her brain on fire and images of a tall man popped into her eyesight. Brooke leaned back against the locker further and attempted one last response before slipping into complete darkness. "Why, why m_eeeee_?"

"_Why not you?" _

"_Ah!" Moans seeped from her mouth, as she awake in the mist of tangled white sheets. Porcelain skin became vibrant olive against snow hued flesh under the gauzed light of the sunset. Dark lashes fluttered open to the most beautiful gaze known to man and a smirk more devilish than Satan. It shouldn't have turned on her on, but nostalgia gathered at her core. "Yo- yo- you!"_

"_Insolent mortal, you're just another puppet to me__." Hard, harder… he thrust into her until she could barely breathe. Her body arched up to his hammering hips and received him gratefully.__ "First, I taste you."_

_Unnaturally soft lips trailed up to her neck, tongue tracing moist circles. He waited until she was withering ever so completely before his fangs retracted. Diving in, he bit the beautiful teen in her neck hard. The fangs scrapped her skin like harsh metal stabbing tender meat. Searing fire shoot through her neck and boiling blood rushed from her body. Painful gasping choked out from the Brooke's gaping out. "Ugh! NO!"_

"_Then, I'll kill you!"_

"NO!"

The scream echoed throughout the school.

Brooke Davis blacked out.

**XxX**

**Okay, READ & REVIEW!**

That way I know what to write for you guys.

Special shout-outs next chapter.


	3. Alert

Alert… this story is being rewritten to make it better. My Girl, Chrissy and I feel that you guys deserve the best and whats better than Dean and Sam Chasing Damon Salvatore whille BFF's Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott lye at the very center of it all. Seriously, you will love our ideas. We are keeping the same title but making our girls as bad ass as possible. Dont forget Rachel and Peyton going at it... :D...FEEL FREE TO LEAVE COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!

**Fandoms**: _Vampire Diaries_, One Tree Hill, _Supernatural_

Couples (Triangles): **Brooke/Damon/Lucas** & **Dean/Haley/Nathan** & **Peyton/Sam/Rachel**

**Live Journal: *Coming soon!* **not in the dirty way, muhahaha!

**Summary:** Failed By Humanity, Lusting For Revenge, A Fallen Angel in Disguise - Salvatore Veins Thirst For the Sweetest Power of All: The Blood of the Heir of St. Jude- Patron Saint of Lost Souls.


End file.
